


Never Have I Ever

by trashboy24



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hair, Riding, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboy24/pseuds/trashboy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was catching up since season 6 is coming out soon and during this episode this is literally all i could think about i'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

“I’ve never been on vacation.” Daryl played Beth’s game to temporarily satisfy her, though he still didn’t understand the point. She took another sip of the shit moonshine, and it almost made him laugh. For someone wanting to drink so badly, she sure didn’t drink the right way. At least he dumped that peach schnapps before she could give herself a sugary hangover. So he let her take sips, prolonging the inevitable.   
“I’ve never had sex.” Daryl took a drink, no surprise to Beth. Giving a bit of a chuckle, she looked up. “What?”  
“How old are you now, 18? A pretty girl like you?” If he hadn’t been drinking along with her, he wouldn’t have said such a thing, but he had definitely always thought about it. A cute little blond girl, sweet and vulnerable, he had to keep himself from taking advantage of her intoxication now.   
“I was saving it!” Her cheeks flushed pink when he poked fun at her virginity, just realizing how silly it sounded. In the middle of the apocalypse, she hadn’t really thought much about it. She had come close with Jimmy once, back at the farm, but when he reached his hands under her shirt, she stopped him, saying the same thing.  
“As I expected from Hershel’s kid, saving it ‘til marriage.” Daryl looked down in the jar he was drinking from, not holding back laughter anymore. “I never saw the point in that kind of shit. Especially now, we aren’t lookin’ to get settled down anymore, y’know?”  
“We could die any day now…” Beth nodded, sighing a little. To Daryl’s surprise, she tilted her hand back and chugged a good amount of alcohol from her glass. She reached back and pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail, it obviously needing to be brushed and washed. She gave a cute little half-smile, “I don’t want to die a virgin.”  
At the sight of her wild hair and the sound of her soft southern accent, Daryl felt himself getting hard in his pants, something he didn’t feel that often anymore. But there she was, hardly trying, undeniably turning him on. His mind was flooded with thoughts of what her cunt smelled like, how soft her breasts were, and the sounds her voice would make when she got what she wanted.   
“Want to do something about it?” Her half smile got closer to a smirk, her drunken confidence radiating around her. He tried to maintain his cool, though he feared she noticed his arousal that was slowly becoming more obvious. She was the one to stand first, stumbling just a little. Beth made her way over to him, falling to her knees. She reached up, grabbing his belt and fumbling to undo it.  
“Let me help you with that, sweetheart,” Daryl took just a second to unfasten his belt and shuffle out of his pants, giving Beth any and all the access she wanted. She extended her neck to lick his cock. Though she was sloppy, he groaned at the wetness of her tongue.   
“Y’sure are good at this for bein’ a virgin,” Her lips closed around his hard on as he resisted thrusting into her warm mouth. His voice sounded a bit more animalistic, coming out a bit more grunt-like. She took his comment as praise and continued, taking more into her mouth. Her pink lips slid down until he was resting at the back of her throat. After pulling back, his cock was shining wet with her spit. She stood up, pulling her shirt off from the bottom hem up. Beth had ditched the bra months earlier, so her breasts had a little less forced perk. When her arms were raised, Daryl noticed the blond fuzz of her armpits, her natural presence making him want her more. They had been on the road together for so long, he didn’t even realize how fucking sexy she had become.   
“Fuck, girl, when did you grow up?” At his response, Beth turned around to slide her jeans off of her, shaking her ass a little as he watched. When she faced Daryl again, he saw the lightly-colored bush that had been hiding under her underwear. She leaned over him and kissed him, pressing her chest against his.  
As she climbed up onto his lap, her pubic hair rubbed against his cock, making him twitch. She lifted herself up with help from Daryl’s shoulders to position herself over him. She was wet and wanted him inside her, and she didn’t want to wait for him any longer.   
Beth slowly slid herself down, giving an initial high pitched whimper. She closed her eyes and she left the world ruled by the living dead, only caring about how fucking good it felt to be filled up.   
“D-Daddy always taught me not to take the Lord’s name in vain…” She pushed herself down a little further, “but G-God, fuck, this is great…”  
Daryl rested his hands on her hips and smiled at her comment, though almost ignoring it entirely while deflowering her sweet little Christian cunt. Guiding her the rest of the way down, he moved his hands to encourage her movement.   
“Please, oh my God, I need you!” Beth’s voice was leaving her in pleasured tones, her head leaning back a little as she found herself grinding against him while he was inside her.  
Fuck, Daryl wanted to make her scream, but it was too risky. He wanted to hear her call out his name, say how much she loved his cock buried inside her. He was the one taking her to her holy place, screaming for God while fucking him.   
“I’m...fuck, Beth, I’m already about to…” His voice was drowned out by her whimpering the same phrase over and over.  
“R-Right there, right there, please, D-Daryl, right there!” She had been rubbing his cock against a spot that made her see stars. She felt heat running through her and now it was falling between her legs as she called out, “Daryl, fuck! P-Please, I’m…! This is too much, I-I feel like I’m…!” Not knowing the words for her ecstasy, she moaned as her orgasm ran through her.  
Hardly having a warning before feeling a tight throbbing around him, Daryl gave a few last hard thrusts before shooting cum inside her and slowing down to catch his breath. It had been so long since he fucked something other than his hand that his fast orgasm made sense, but combined with Beth’s enthusiasm and seriously hot demeanor, he felt explosive.   
She stayed put for a moment to catch her breath before climbing off of him and lying close to his side. Without redressing herself, she curled up next to him with an arm over his chest.  
“Wear yourself out there, girl?” He pushed some of the messy hair out of her face and put an arm around her.  
“Thank you, Mr. Dixon,” Her voice gave hints that she was smiling, and Daryl couldn’t help but smile a bit as well.


End file.
